tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Combaticon Discussions
Log Title: Combaticon Discussions Characters: Blast Off, Goth, Soundwave, Deathsaurus, Vortex Location: Island Towers-Cybertron ''Date:''1/11/20 ''TP:''None ''Summary:''Blast Off and Vortex have a light brotherly discussion about loyalty chips. Category:2020 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Vortex <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Hey hey everyone" <> Goth says, "Hello Vortex" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Hey Goth whats up?" <> Goth says, "in the medical bay as per-usal." <> Blast Off says, "…" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Hurt or working?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "and Hey Blast Off whats up?" <> Blast Off says, "/NOTHING/" <> Goth says, "Haven't had yourself knocked out in that area again hav-- *Theres a grumble* Somewhat both." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I was just chasing this /awesome/ windstorm... and. Hey. whatcha mad about?" <> Blast Off says, "NOTHING." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Nope. That nothing is a Blast Off something. Spill it bro." <> Blast Off says, "...." <> Blast Off says, "...No" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Did I do something?" <> Goth chuckles. "I suspect you should go speak with him in private Vortex." <> Blast Off huffs <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I'd like to. Blast Off would you like to meet to discuss whatever this is?" (Radio) Goth sends you a radio transmission, 'I suspect this is related to the fact I may have touched a nerve I was not aware of.' (Radio) You transmit, " what did you do, Goth?" to Goth. <> Blast Off HUFFFs. "No, I'm FINE." (Radio) Goth sends you a radio transmission, 'Remember how Onslaugt, while arguing with Nightshade, bruaght up thel oyalty chips over the edecepticon communlink.' <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Blast Off Im sorry! I say stupid things when Im sober and only half of them are true." (Radio) Goth sends you a radio transmission, 'He's none to happy I know.. I suspect I may have delfated his ego quite a bit.' (Radio) You transmit, " yeah he might be a /bit/ touchy about that. Put it on me I can try to calm him down." to Goth. <> Blast Off says, "....It's not you." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Other people say stupid things when they're sober too." <> Blast Off says, "....I've noticed." (Radio) Goth sends you a radio transmission, 'But late, he threatned me in the medical bay, as I was truthful with him... I have a /hazy/ memory that you may haps said something in regards to it? but I am unsure if that is something made up by my damaged processors' <> Combaticon Vortex says, "We should all get drunk." (Radio) You transmit, " I probably did. Oh slag...thats not good. well try appologizing to him?" to Goth. <> Blast Off says, "...Actually, that sounds good. But just *us*. Us Combaticons." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "okay. Who made ya mad?" <> Blast Off says, "NOBODY." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "If It's Starscream remember its Starscream and hes not real bright and doesnt know any better." (Radio) Goth sends you a radio transmission, 'Once he's calm, for now, get him to speak with you.' <> Blast Off sighs. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "okay. we gotta meet someplace. You know where mcaddams is? We totally need to talk." <> Blast Off says, "Of course I do. I'll probably be there before *you* are, I'm a space shuttle, after all." I think everyone needs a tension breaker tonight. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9t-slLl30E Island Towers Rising up from the slag are towers like islands. Hundreds of levels high, they span out toward the rust pools to the west. Contents: Vortex Blast Off Mebion Obvious exits: South leads to Sludge Swamps. West leads to Rust Pools. East leads to Slag Swamps - Equatorial Cybertron. orth leads to Mithril Sea - Cybertron. In a desolate part of Cybertron sits the Island Towers, a series of multi-leveled towers that rise over a swampland of rust and ruin. But even in all this desolation, the town of Mebion scrapes by an existance, known for its distilleries. Thus the combination of engex and rot attracts Blast Off, *fits* Blast Off, in his hour of brooding. The shuttleformer sits high on the tallest tower, looking out over the ruined land stretching for as far as the optic can see, far, far below, and drinks from a bottle of wine. Not a glass, a *bottle*. Vortex flies into the area, following his brothers signal. WHen he comes out there, the helicopter dips down, transforming. He walks over to Blast Off, looking concerned. "What's going on, Blast Off?" he Blast Off doesn't really react as Vortex approaches. He can almost *feel* his brother coming before he even hears or sees him, anyway. Part of being a Combaticon, now. As Vortex transforms, Blast Off takes another *uncouth* swig from the bottle. "Nothing," he lies, still gazing out across the expanse as the light begins to die. Vortex sighs, his rotors lowering. "Whatever I did, Im sorry, Blast Off." he says, moving next to him. "Please tell me what I did?" he tilts his head, feeling honestly sorry for huting his brother, sending the feeling as well as one of confusion across the link. It could have been for one of a hundred things he did, he knows. Blast Off's optics dim as Vortex apologizes for something he didn't do. His head dips slightly, gaze dropping down, though he still doesn't look at his brother. As usual, he is rather closed off in the link they share. He feels Tex's confusion and sorrow, but he tries to mask his own feelings. Feelings, who needs them? He's a space shuttle, they are *above* such emotional baggage. He's quiet for a while before lifting the bottle Vortex's way, offering the rotary a swig. "It's not you." Vortex takes the bottle and lifts his face enough to drink. Hes not afraid to remove his mask around Blast Off, one of the very few poeple he trusts to see his face. "So who did? Who do I have to 'talk' to?" he asks. When Vortex removes his mask, Blast Off finally turns to look at him. Briefly. There's a blink in the shuttleformer's violet optics and he hesitates a moment before turning away again with a heavy sigh. There's a click as his own mask is removed as well, sliding back to the sides under his helmet and revealing his dark face and upturned nose. Blast Off frowns and reaches for the bottle again, wanting his turn to a swallow of the engex. "Nobody." The frown deepens and he curls his spare arm around his knee joints, bringing them up and resting his chin there. "Nobody it would make any difference speaking to, at least." The sniper glances back over to his smaller teammate. "He *knows*, Vortex. Goth *knows* about us." Vortex blinks "What about us? He knows we're brothers/ A gestalt? what happened?" He asks, his voice a bit panicy "What does he know?" Blast Off's own usually disdainful, aloof voice also raises in pitch as he answers, "Our *secret*, Vortex. THIS!" He starts pointing emphatically at his head. GAME: Vortex PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Vortex pauses a bit, looking horrified. "They know about...the he knows how Megatron controls.." he points at his own head, right where the chip would be and shivers. "Oh slag. Can we..can we convince him its a lie? No hes a medic. He'd see it in our files." he starts to shake. "He knows we're not free. Never will be. Well! The chip doesnt stop us from doing everything." he takes a rotor off his back. "Chip doesn't stop me from doing /this/!" he slams the rotor into his own theigh, cackling as he's free to do this at least. GAME: Blast Off PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. The shuttleformer's optics pale and widen as Vortex stabs himself... "Vortex, no!" Blast Off reaches over and wrestles the rotor from his teammate's grasp, snatching it away. "Don't *do* th- that's not a *good* thing, just... STOP!" GAME: Vortex FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Vortex flails, trying to hold onto the blade, but Blast Off is just a bit stronger and quicker, wrestling the rotor away. "Rotor!" he yelps, the rotor just inches from cutting a main line. "Give it back, Blast Off!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "HE HAS MY ROTOR" <> Goth says, "...excues m e, what?" <> Blast Off says, "YOU DON'T DESERVE IT" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "GIVE IT BACK BLAST OFF" <> Blast Off says, "NO! it's MINE NOW" <> Goth says, "...Oh for the love of.. Protoforms!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Gimme gimme gimme fine. I have another one..."" <> Blast Off says, "I'm keeping it until you prove you can use it responsibly!" <> Goth says, "...That sounds horrible out of context." <> Deathsaurus says, "PROTOFORMS. (Hands clap like trying to control turbodogs)" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Gimme gimme gimme fine. I have another one..."" <> Blast Off says, "I'll take that TOO!" <> Blast Off says, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "*sound of glue gun firing*" <> Blast Off SHRIEK <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Now, give me it back!" The larger Combaticon uses his immense height to play keep-away from Vortex, a smug sort of smirk falling upon his face. Blast Off plants a big, black hand in Vortex's face, trying to keep the rotary shoved away. Let those limbs flail, his arm's longer than your reach, Vortex, haha! <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "can you take this off the main communications Im trying to observe important things." <> Goth sounds of face palming come form Goth's mic. <> Blast Off says, "After THAT, I THINK NOT!" Vortex pulls out that glue gun and fires directly at Blast Off's face! that's when the world goes black! Vortex flaims "Get your hands offfa my faace!" He starts to spit and bite <> Goth says, "...They've gone silent.." <> Deathsaurus says, "You're complaining?" <> Blast Off *sounds of swatting* TAKE THAT!! <> Goth says, "No.. just means something wors-- ah there it is" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "MEERFLE MEERFLE SON OF A PROTECTOBOT" <> Blast Off says, "GAAAASP" "AIIIGH!!" There's an outraged *huffffff* as the shuttleformer flinches back, face full of goop now. "How-how DARE you! I can't believe you.... you... NO OF COURSE I believe YOU would!!! Take THAT!!!" Blast off uses his spare hand to try and wipe the goop away while he uses the hand holding Vortex's rotor to start *swatting* the other Combaticon with it. Swatting Vortex with his own rotor. *whack whack whack*!!! Vortex grunts "Stop it stop it stop it stop.." he then giggles. "Harder. Deeper." Blast Off keeps thwacking the smaller rotary with his own rotor- until he says *that*. The shuttle comes to an immediate, startled stop, rotor raised high in the air as he stares down at his smaller teammate. "AAUUGH!!" He makes a revolted bellow, flinches again, then as his face pinches up suddenly he *thwacks-thwack-thwacks* Vortex with the rotor a FEW MORE TIMES just for GOOD MEASURE before then tossing it away, over Vortex, with a disgusted grunt. "UGH." He smacks both hands down on the tower with a loud *HUFFFF*, vents heaving, the growl of his engines growing louder.... and then, muffled in there somewhere, another sound begins to make itself heard. A choking little snortle, a hufffing chuckle... is that a *laugh*? He quickly lifts a hand to try to muffle to sound of his laughter. Yes, Blast Off is laughing. Vortex hears the laughter "Blast Off? Thrusters you ok? You choking in there? No no wait you're laughing. Aww. That's adorable when you laugh." he goes to kiss Blast Off on the head. Thats when he forgets the glue is still wet and his mouth gets glued to Blast Off's head. "Merph" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Murf..fer...not..ghonna..bhleff thisfh." <> Blast Off There's a muffled sound of... laughing? Wait, there's no way that's from Blast Off's com, is it? Nah. Couldn't be. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "fof fanyfone fafff anyfs volvonths?" <> Blast Off 's com just hurredly turns off <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Mah moff if stuchs ah Bwaff Foff fhead. Ah Needsh some Volvonths." <> Goth says, "...I'm almost worried to ask." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Faff Foff Fhan foo reachs.. He off Chom isn't he?" <> Goth says, "..yes." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Key. Foodhs fing we don't need th breaff. hey! He..shill got my rotor Gifve mah backs! (kicking noise)" Blast Off is about to turn and look at Vortex when the 'copter comes in for a KISS. The shuttleformer is surprised- and alarmed. Instantly. For more than one reason. "VORTEX, NO- Don'T- .....YOU IDIOT!!!" He huffffs loudly as Tex, of course, gets glued to his forehead, and the sniper tries to shove him away instinctively before *he* can really think about the wisdom of that move. With a twirl, he shoves- gets stuck, and thuds down with his hands rather stuck to the rotary who's stuck to his forehead, pushing Tex to the ground as he stares face to face. WELL, THIS IS AWKWARD ISN'T IT. That glue is still good and sticky. Vortex starts to flail, upset about still being stuck and having one rotor. Of course the flailing just spreads the glue. "Shop movin or ah glueh. again.." Hes not. No no hes not planning another round? "NO. NO. DON'T YOU DAR-" Oh, of course he would. "I'm STOPPED! I'm stopped! I..." Blast Off lets out a huff that rumbles into a whine. "I'm... stuck." Vortex grunts 'Fife me mah rotor brack or I'll glue foo." he says around blast Off's head. Its a good thing he doesnt need to breathe. He has quite the mouth of glue. "It's over THERE, you buffoon!" The shuttleformer can't exactly point now but he looks off to the side where he had tossed the rotor. "It's over THERE! I can't exactly *grab* it now...I..." Blast Off hrmms, then tries to reach a purple rocket foot over to try nudging it back towards them. Vortex murmurs "Fast Foff." he says through a mouth of glue. "Fheres a pouchs on my left side. If foo can feach it. There volvont in it." Blast Off manages to just kick the rotor away, oops. "I'd TRY!" Blast Off grumbles, "But my hands are *stuck!" His grip on the rotor's shoulders squeezes tighter. "How about your hands, hmmm?" He tries to look to see their state of ... being. "I don't know if I can use my *foot* for that..." Vortex yelps "Font fry mah fache wiff your Foots! Ah don' have mah blash mask on!" Blast Off growls and kicks Vortex *with* the foot in question, just for good measure. Take THAT. "I KNOW!! Neither do *I*!!" In fact, all this physical closeness has him blushing, which gets to be rather obvious on a face as dark as his. "Alright, fiiine, let me try to use my foot to get the bottle out... it may tickle..." He grunts in effort as he tries -somehow- to get that little thing out of Vortex's subspace with his rocket-shaped THRUSTER FOOT while glued to a rotary. And somehow... the shuttleformer, in one of his feats of dexterity, succeeds, nudging it out. "OK NOW WHAT>" GAME: Vortex PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Vortex is finally kicked off his brother. He spits glue out of his mouth "Freeed! I was trying to point you to the solvent, you glitch!" he snarls. "Come on. Pick up the other blade. Im feeling violent. Lets swordfight." oh hes giving a madman smile normally hidden behind his mask, all goupy and nasty looking. ""Lets do this bro." he cackles. "I *GOT* the solvent, YOU glitch! What do you think I wa doing with my FOOT, you CRETIN?!" Now Blast Off feels his fuel pressure rising again, yanking away as he then points to the bottle he nudged from the rotary's subspace. "In fact I was PRETTY AMAZING, if I DO SAY SO MYSELF." And of course he does! He grabs the thing- after all that effort he's gonna use it, and he does, wiping it on his face and hands. BRRR. He shudders and tries to shake off the *sheer annoyance* of it all, while Tex goads him on. Now his bristling seems to fade, armor plates smoothing once more as he just gives Vortex a flat look. "Seriously?" Vortex blinks "Oh. that was pretty smart." he chuckles. "That was kinda fun. You wanna go again?" he starts to head for the other rotor. "I mean we can fight. Chip doesnt sto that does it?" "It was... fun," Blast Off agrees calmly, then stoops down to take the errant rotor in hand once more. Just another day being a Combaticon, blowing off steam Combaticon-style. He strides towards Vortex and then stops, looking down at him and pondering something. "No... I suppose it doesn't. Just... regulates that- that *one* thing. We *can* still choose everything else, can't we?" He muses, turning the rotor over thoughtfully, then extending his arm as if he's giving Vortex the rotor- and at the last minute, instead /bopping/ him with it on the head! More playfully than mean. "Like choosing to do *that*." *BOOP!* A crooked grin starts forming back on his face. Vortex yelps. "Hey cut it out." he reaches up fir it, holding it close to him. He has completely forgot why he was going to mutilate himself with it or that he was stabbing himself now. "So um. What do you want to talk about?" Blast Off lets the rotor dangle, keeping it just out of Vortex's reach so the rotary will get nice and close, and then BAM! He sweeps his big shuttle arms and catches the smaller Combaticon in them, hugging him close as he steps back and sits down. THERE. Now he sits with Vortex in his lap, big heat-shielded arms wrapped around him, staring off into the distance as he was when Vortex found him. "I don't know... I'm... I'm feeling oddly better already." Vortex 's optics widen wide and he looks surprised, wiggling, but returning the hug. "Me too. I Im glad we're together. No matter what they did to us. No mattter who knows. We're togheter. All of us. Let them all know. They cant take that away from us." He says, just sitting still in his brother's arms. "I won't go anywhere without you guys." "No..." Blast Off's mouth forms a thin line, "They *can't* take that away from us. Ever. And I would never leave you all... alone, either." He wiggles the rotor in his hand towards Vortex's hand, letting him get control of it. Unless the smaller mech tries to squirm his way away, Blast Off will hold him tight for a few moments more. He falls silent, watching the light fading further... but the biolights of both Combaticons will keep a dim glow on top of that highest tower, even into the night. Vortex seems more interested in cuddling into Blast Off than even the rotor. He takes it as a secondary thought, returning it to his back. "Sorry I got scared and blooped your face." he murmurs softly, before just going silent there with his brother. "That's alright," Blast Off murmurs, also apparently content to just sit there, cuddling with his teammate. Behavior he would *never* do with any non-Combaticon present, and rarely does even *with* Combaticons present, but... sometimes, even an icy cold shuttle wants to shuttleloaf with his brother. Vortex sort of just plays with Blast off's armor on his arms a bit, before laying his head against Blast Off's chest, listening to his spark pulse. His engine purrs lowly and soon he just falls asleep agaisnt the shuttle, as if Blast Off is the safest place in the world to him. category:Logs